


Alex is a furry and everyone knows it

by Anon2339



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, also Alex is a ferret, also the whole floor 19 gets front row tickets to Mortification! At The Dinner Table, but that's not important, fierrochase is strong in this one, guess who dies, its the Gay Ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon2339/pseuds/Anon2339
Summary: Magnus gets Alex and himself killed during training.Alex won't stand for it and overexerts herself straight out of being being brought back. This results in her turning a ferret at dinner. The squad sees and shenanigans ensue.---I think this is crack? Idk it was supposed to be a warm up but with an absence of other fierrochase fics I justhave topost this.





	Alex is a furry and everyone knows it

Green. Green and Pink. That’s all that I saw before I was stabbed through the back with a broadsword courtesy of Hacien from Floor 28.

Everything had been going fine, until it wasn’t. Floor 19 was kicking butt, totally unexpectedly, and then everyone started turning on us. It was like sharks swarming around a school of fish, baiting and controlling until one of them takes the risk and jumps into the middle. That’s when Alex decided he was done waiting around and dodging. He was supposed to be guarding my back but instead he launched off of TJ and swung his garrote at some of the closer kids. He hit one, scratched another, a got caught by the last one.  
I didn’t even realize I was doing it until my arms had wrapped around him and Jack was slicing through the dude’s abdomen. At the exact moment when we landed, Hacien shoved his sword down and got us both.

 

“The hell, Magnus?” Alex screeched at me as we walked to the dinner hall together. She had woken up just before me and promptly started slamming against my door and asking to have my head sliced off.

I only undid the lock when she threatened to get Samirah involved.

I shrugged at her while trying to find a suitable excuse. “I thought you were about to die? Or was it that Jack wanted to impress the lady weapons and pulled me along?” I tried to play the ‘innocent victim’ card but she wasn’t falling for it.

“Thanks a lot, you really did a bunch to save me there,” she venomously spat at me. Dealing with her after a bad round of fighting was a lot like trying to put braces on a ferret: you could be as polite as possible but ultimately you’d end up getting bitten.

Coincidentally, she went quiet for a moment before slipping down into a small ferret and scurrying up my leg to sit at my shoulder. “If you bite me, I don’t care how small you are, you will be punted,” I commented nonchalantly.

The pink and green furry snake on me calmed down and curled around my neck. Maybe she was tired? In the first few weeks I was in Hotel Valhalla I would get really tired after slamming myself awake after the afternoon brawling. She’ll learn eventually, but for now she uses me as a shelf to sleep on while making our way to food.

When I arrived at the doors to the great hall I expected her to hop off my shoulder as usual but she just hissed lowly for me to continue walking. I cracked the door to slip in and was hit with a wall of sound. It seemed that the feasting had already began and some arguments had broken out. Halfborn spotted me and waved us over to our saved seats.

“So why’s she still a rat?” Mallory asked bluntly. Her frizzy red hair was tied up in a high ponytail, it was different from what I was used to and accented her slim face nicely.

Nails cut into my neck slightly at the remark and I not-so-subtly flicked the noise maker’s nose. An alarmed squeak let me know my point was made clear. I chewed my pork (?) before answering Mallroy. “I don’t know. She’s just being lazy today, I guess.”

“Real observative,” she drawled in response.

“Maybe it’s because she likes you and this is the only time she gets to curl up and relax around you,” TJ sagely added in.

My cheeks flooded with heat at his words and I choked on my fizzy soda. The startled barking and running around near my neck was enough confirmation for me to know Alex was pissed at the insinuation. A tiny claw poked through my thin shirt and I reached back quickly to snatch the raging ferret. Alex squirmed in my hold for a couple seconds then went limp and let me set her in my lap with her head laying on the table.

“Ah-haha, Mallory you’re so funny!” Halfborn practically yelled. He leaned close and whispered something into his girlfriend’s ear before looking back to me. “If she’s going to stay like that for dinner then try and feed her something, snacks from the minibar in her room aren’t great for Odin’s Warriors.”

I nodded slowly and ripped off a small portion of bread before offering it to the twitching pink face of Alex. She gently bit into it before pulling up her hands to nibble on it tentatively. I chuckled quietly and returned to my meal.

By the time dinner had ended, Alex had eaten half my plate and stolen from all the others’. She looked sluggish and content when she waddled back to me and honked to be picked up. It was a childish, demanding way to get me to carry her off but it was also kinda cute, in a ‘little kid that randomly hugs you’ way.

“Alright guys, I think the princess wants to go back to her castle,” I called to the rest of my hallmates as I collected the fuzzy Alex in my hands. They waved me off and said they might bring back a cookie for me once I ‘got done snuggling with my girlfriend’.

I walked calmly out of the booming room with my face practically glowing pink. A small snicker from my animal companion made me look down and glare accusingly. She was flopped on her back with the tiniest part of her stomach poking through the thin fur. I reached my fingers down to the spot and started tickling her viciously the whole elevator ride. There was nowhere for her to run to and no way to escape to in her present state. So, logically, she poofed back into her normal Alex body. That left me awkwardly cradling her with one arm while the other was snuck up her shirt and tickling/rubbing her stomach.

The ding of the elevator broke us out of our revere and I quickly dropped her to the floor. The soft patch of skin I had just been touching was revealed as she laid on the carpeted ground and tried to process what just happened.

“Uhm… I h-have to go now, bye,” I yelped in mortification and rushed to my room, not looking back to check on the angry child of Loki that was cursing my name at me while chasing me down.


End file.
